Power Hungry
by LadyOfTheNight2
Summary: Just your average cliche story. Golden Trio has broken apart..and it seems as if Ron and Harry and playing for the opposite team. Hermione seems to be getting some awfully painful chest strains. RR Please. Lots of Love


"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
Startled, I looked up from my breakfast. Standing before me was an angry Lavender Brown with Parvati Patil.

"Excuse me?" I feigned innocence, in turn, Lavender glared at me with hatred.

"Why did you tell Dumbledore that Parvati was on drugs?" Parvati looked at me and nodded her head angrily. Her too tight shirt was coming up and you could see her love handles flowing over her skirt and I shook off the intense urge to vomit.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." In truth, I did know what they were talking about but I wasn't going to let them know that because if I did, I was about to get my ass kicked.  
  
"I think you're lying out your ass." It was the first time Parvati had spoken and I merely glanced at her non-pulsed.

"Well I hate to pop your little bitch fest bubble, but I have no idea what you're talking about, and I couldn't give a Bogart's ass if you believe me or not." I looked back down at my textbook and twirled my spoon in my porridge. Go away, please Merlin, go away! I glanced over my shoulder and saw that they were unfortunately, still there. I looked at them with my peripheral vision and saw them speaking to each other with lowered heads.

"Even if I did believe you, which I sure as hell don't, who would have told on Parvati other than you?" Both girls had their hands on their cocked hips and I hid the urge to laugh at the audacity they had to even approach me.

"You know what Lavender? I don't know who fucking told, but you need to back the hell off, both of you," I looked pointedly at Parvati. "Obviously who ever told had the right idea. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class." I picked up my books and smoothed down my skirt before getting up. I confidently began walking away thinking how smoothly I had handled the situation before I felt a sharp stinging run through my scalp. I faintly heard Lavender say "Just hold on one second bitch.", before I let out a blood curdling scream and dropped all of my books and latched my manicured nails on Lavender's hands. I began digging my sharp nails into any flesh I could feel and I picked up my right leg and kicked it back with as much force I could exert. My heel hit Lavender's shin dead on and she squealed and let go of my hair. Glaring down at the little brat who was clutching her leg I spat with as much venom as I could "I told you to back off, so maybe after this little incident you'll learn to listen." I quickly walked away fixing my hair as I went through the Great Hall.

Instead of taking the normal route down the dungeons, I continued walking down the hall and pushed open the front doors and down the marble slab steps. Nearing the lake I pulled out a silver engraved case and slid a cigarette out and quickly lit it. I breathed in the fumes deeply and slowly exhaled the smoke out, victory never tasted so damn good.

I sighed with vigor as I began to savor my devious plan to get those pitiful twits kicked out of the dormitory so I could have it all to myself. Of course, I didn't get Parvati expelled just so I could have the dorm to myself, no, my plan was bigger than that, it was to get her back from stealing my recent boyfriend, Greg Hastings.

I was used to it, my boyfriends leaving me for some one with bigger assets and a smaller amount of brain cells. Let's just see how "whittle" Gregory gets on without his newest play-mate Parvati. Smirking, I flicked my cigarette into the dewy grass and pushed off from the oak tree and ran smack into a hard chest.

"I never would have guessed that you'd be a smoker Granger." I glared up into baiting eyes and bit back a scowl.

"Never would have taken you for someone who cared, Potter." I pushed past him but was brought crashing back by the words that were emitted from his mouth.

"I do care, it's you that don't. I don't know what happened between us, but at least I'm trying to amend it. You may not be my friend, but I'm still your friend."

I turned to look at the gorgeous male specimen and try my hardest not to check him out.

"Now isn't that sweet, excuse me while I go find a place to vomit."

"Well isn't someone a scathing bitch today?" I turned to glare at the new voice.

"Oh god is it bag on Hermione day already? I had no idea the faggot would be joining our presence, I would have gotten out my rainbow flag had I known." I smiled at the smirking red head and flipped him the finger. Ron put his hand over his heart and pouted.

"Well don't I feel welcomed. Anyway smoking is disgusting, just think of all the wrinkles you'll be getting in a few years."

"I didn't know you were the spokesperson for Botox, Mary Poppins."

"Oh for fuck's sake just cut the gay jokes for a second will you? God you'd think you of all people could come up with better insults." Ron turned to look at Harry but Harry merely glanced at him before turning towards the lake and began scratching his neck. I watched the exchanged with immense fixation, Harry looked all flustered. Did that mean that they?

"You had sex!" I exclaimed and pointed my offending finger towards the two.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hermione." Harry looked angry but I could tell he was lying because he wasn't looking at me and the tops of his cheeks were getting pink.

"Tell me Harry, what's it like to be a fudge packer? Imagine what your parents would have said." I knew it was a low blow, but at this point in my life I couldn't stoop much lower. Harry looked at me in shock and his eyes grew a deep emerald. Fuck, he was mad.

"You little bitch!" Harry leapt forward towards me but Ron pulled him back by his sweater. Harry swung round on Ron and ripped himself away from Ron's clutches. "And you, never, ever touch me again." His finger trembled violently less than 5 inches away from Ron's nose, who took a few hesitant steps backwards.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into it! "No one will find out Harry, I promise!" Well then Ron, how the fuck did she find out?" Harry turned from an abashed Ron to, nothing. "Where the fuck is she?" Ron shakily pointed towards the steps where I was now sashaying up.

"GRANGER!!!!" Harry's yelling attracted some of the students coming out of the Great Hall as I heaved the door open. Against my better judgment, I turned back to face the wonder twins and blew them a kiss before slamming the doors closed, if I'm gonna make them pissed better go full out.

Life's kind of funny in a sense. One minute you would risk life and love to save just one person you actually care for, and the next, you're rubbing salt into their wounds. I don't really know what went wrong in our friendship. Sometimes having power was lonely, it doesn't have to, I just chose to be.


End file.
